Solid-state storage subsystems maintain certain operation data in the course of their normal operations. For example, wear leveling is commonly used in Solid State Drives (SSDs) to prolong their lifecycle. Operations such as wear leveling often maintain data in order to determine where upcoming operations should be performed to ensure a uniform application across the entire storage subsystem.